Only love can hurt like this
by Boston-Zanzibar18
Summary: Maura is soon to be married to Ian and for some reason everyone is preparing themselves for the loss Maura. Maira doesn't understand why everyone is doing this and with Jane going down a path of major self distruction. Can Maura figure out what plaguing her friend befor it's too late. End game is rizzles.


Only love can hurt like this

**AN: so after a long break I finally decided to start writing again, I'm a little rusty so please forgive any mistakes. **

**Basic summary is that Maura and Ian are soon to be married and Jane's not dealing with it very well. **

Chapter one - drunk, bloody and beaten up

Jane stumbles into her apartment drunk, bloody and beaten up she had come back after being in an underground fight. She had been doing this for months only this time it was worse than ever before, people would say she was crazy for doing this but it was her way to deal with Maura's situation.

Maura's was soon to be married to Ian and let's just say Jane wasn't dealing with it very well, as Jane turned on the light she didn't notice the figure sat in the corner until she heard a gasp.

Jane quickly swivelled around to see who the intruder was and the panic she felt didn't go away as soon as she realised it was Maura. Sure she was happy that it wasn't a creepy psycho but with the state she was in she was sure there were bound to be a lot of questions, with Jane being too drunk to stand up she floped onto the couch and waited for Maura to say something.

Maura took in Jane's appearance and quickly went into doctor mode, she rushed over to the brunette to check her injuries.

"Jane what the hell happened to you?" Maura asked.

"I was in a fight but you should see the other guy" Jane replied with a chuckle.

"Jane why were you in a fight?" Maura asked slightly taking avantage of jane's intoxicated state by asking as many questions as possible but it was too late Jane had already passed out on the couch.

Jane woke up feeling like complete shit she really did her self in last night fighting with a guy twice her size, she briefly remembered stumbling home and _'oh god Maura was here she saw me come home shit!' _Jane thought to herself as she heard Maura come out of the bathroom and sit in front of her.

"Morning Jane." Maura said as Jane sat up at looked at Maura.

"Why were you doing here so late last night?" Jane questioned.

"I was worried about you, I had noticed you had been acting very differently lately and I just want my friend back." Maura replied putting her hand on jane's hand.

Jane flinched when Maura's hand touched hers. "Maura you never lost your friend I'm right here." Jane said.

"You've been here physically Jane but the rest of you has been distant for the past few months and at first I just ignored it but now I need to know why." Maura said looking at Jane.

" Maura you shouldn't ask questions that you aren't prepared to know the answer to." Jane said as she struggled to stand up.

_'what is that ment to me' _ Maura thought to herself as she saw Jane struggle to get up, now in the light of day Maura truly saw jane's injuries.

"Are you at leat going to explain the state your in?" Maura asked.

Jane looked at Maura before replying " Maura I already told I was in a fight." Jane said hoping to leave it at that.

"Jane you can't just push me to one side I am your best friend, your confidant, the person you got to for comfort, someone you can ring in the middle of the night if you've had a nightmare. You can't just push me away." Maura said sound strong but in the inside feeling so insecure.

"It goes both ways Maura and I'm not that person to you anymore, you have a fiancé now Maura Ian is that person you can call your best friend, someone you can confide in, the person who will comfort you and the person who will be there with you in the middle of the night when you have nightmares. There's not a lot of room for me in your life anymore and fighting is my way to deal with it rather that face all the hurt that's inside me." Jane said making Maura's eyes water.

" Jane how could you even think that, I would never push you out of my life." Maura said.

"Not intentionally...no but unintentionally I believe it will happen besides Ian doesn't like me anyway, so he'll probably just kind of pull you further and further away. Pull you away from me, from the family your part of and pull you away from your friends. It wouldn't surprise me if he dragged you to Africa Maura and that's what I'm preparing myself for, I've been around you so long now that slowly distancing myself from you is like trying to ween myself of drugs. I don't know when or how it happened but slowly I've become addicted you and now I can't seem to function properly without you but your getting married and I'm just preparing and protecting myself from the deviation of losing you. Jane said making Maura start to cry.

"Jane I would never let that happen, you know me better than that." Maura said trying to prove to Jane that it'll never happen.

"Hell Maura he doesn't even like my Ma and he's made that very clear to her that the day you say I do..." Jane trailed off knowing she shouldn't be telling Maura any of this.

"Jane why are you not telling me?"Maura questioned.

"Like I said before Maura don't ask questions if your not prepared for the answer, Cos I promise you'll regret knowing the answers. Now go back home to your fiancé Maura I'm sure he's already pissed that you spent the whole night away from him so just go home."Jane said dejected.

Maura studied her friend noticing that her eyes were so sad and hurt she didn't know what she could say or do at this moment in time but she was sure she was going to find out what was going on.


End file.
